One More DaySong Story One Shot
by MKAngelus
Summary: Bones gets a surprise phone call from her dearest friend. Based on lyrics from a song.


One More Day…Previously posted at The Lab under the Harbinger alias

Pale gold fingers of light slinked around the blinds in the eastern window, barely caressing the sleeping form on the bed. Dust motes danced their early morning dance as the sunlight grew stronger by the minute. Creeping slowly up from the bottom of the bed, the light dipped and sunk into the crevices and hollows of the comforter that encased the woman like a cocoon. Deep chocolate brown, the color of a chunk of rich, dark Swiss chocolate, the comforter had minute threads of red and gold woven into it, a very masculine and bold choice for this room.

The woman on the bed stretched under her warm cave with catlike grace and burrowed further into the pillow her arms were wrapped around. Her head resting snugly against the Pittsburgh Steelers pillow slip. She didn't care that it clashed horribly with the bright reds, dark browns and subtle blues of the bedroom, nor did she care that the clocks from his bathroom seemed woefully out of place in her own bathroom, with its glass and marble accents. She wasn't thinking about the bobble head Bobby in her living room, surrounded by Incan Warrior statues and artifacts on her enormous book shelf and how he seemed to be almost surreal in that setting.

Instead she smiled softly, lost in a wonderful dream. Suddenly her dream was interrupted by the shrill trill of her phone, next to her on the bed stand. She pulled it from the Flyers hockey mug and flipped it open, "Hello?" She purred into the phone, her voice cloudy with sleep made her sound throaty and seductive.

"Hi Bones." The sweet, deep honey voice melted into her ear and she smiled, her eyes opening wide at the unexpected morning call. Sitting up quickly, pulling the comforter up she pictured him and replied, "Hi Booth, how are you?"

"Ah Bones," the sound of his voice coming from miles away was somewhat hollow, "I'm great now, just great, I had the most wonderful dream last night." She allowed his face to fill her mind and wasn't the least bit surprised when a solitary tear spilled over her lashes, trailing her jaw line and dropping onto the comforter with a silent splash, causing the dark material to darken further still.

"What did you dream Booth?" She asked, still smiling.

"It was crazy, a wish was granted, just for me. I could wish for anything."

She leaned back against the headboard, cradling the phone to her ear, willing herself to be as close to him as she could. She could picture him, hand swallowing the small phone, stubble on his face, his whiskey brown eyes twinkling. Most likely leaning against a building or car, probably looking up into the sun himself, allowing its warmth to touch his face, "What did you wish for Booth?" She played along, the scientist in her knowing that dreams were the brain's way of creating a stress relief for people in their sub conscious.

"I didn't wish for money, or a mansion in Malibu," he paused and sighed slightly, she pressed the phone even closer to her ear, desperate for his whiskey smooth voice to continue.

"I wished for one more day with you." He finally continued.

More tear drops followed the first as she sniffed slightly and smiled, knowing that she would wish the same thing a million times if dreams and wishes could be granted by someone or something. "What did we do on this day Booth?" She asked.

"The first thing I did was pray for time to crawl; I unplugged the phone and turned the TV off, I pulled you close and held you tight. We whispered a million I love you's and we never let each other go. We talked and laughed and walked along the sand. The sun made the ocean look like molten gold, it was so beautiful and I never wanted it to end."

She heard the wistfulness in his voice and held back a soft sob, "Then what Booth?"

"Then we sat down, the warm water bathing our toes, I kissed you and stroked your arm, we watched the sunset, it was too fast and all I could think of was how I wanted one more day with you."

"One more day with you sounds wonderful Booth, if I had a wish to grant you that's what it would be, and if I had one of my own to ask, I'd still ask for one more day with you."

He smiled against the phone, he knew exactly what she was wearing, his FBI tee shirt and striped boxer shorts, her long legs ended in socks, most likely with clashing stripes. He could see her reclining against the headboard, her hair mussed from sleep, he wished he could reach out and trace the teardrops on her face, wipe them from her eyes. "Maybe one more sunset, then I'd be satisfied," he continued, "But I think, all I could wish for would be one more day with you."

The two of them were silent briefly, each listening to the other breathe and wishing that they were listening instead to their hearts beating, she moved her free hand across her arm, mimicking a hug and wishing instead it was his large, warm rough hand. Too soon he spoke again, the spell unfortunately fading as fast as the sun crept across the room, "My time is up Bones." His voice held true regret and sorrow; she fought back another sob, "So soon?"

"I'm afraid so Tempe, I love you. I'll call you again when I can, until then I'll just keep wishing for that one more day with you."

"I love you too Booth." She sighed into the phone, wiping away the tears that were following with much regularity now. There was a crackle and then silence and the phone was dead. She looked at it and folding it carefully, she placed it back on the night stand. Pushing the comforter off, she padded to the bathroom, smiled at the clocks, as she did every morning, none of which had the right time. She showered and readied for work, entering the living room she touched the photo frame that he smiled up from. Grabbing a cup of coffee, her purse and a small stack of cards from the red mahogany table by the door, she exited her apartment and headed to the parking garage.

She started the big blue suv and as always took a deep inhale of the spicy masculine scent that permeated the cab of the vehicle. She never let the air freshener in her grow stale, no matter what it always smelled of his cologne in here. Driving into the warm and bright early morning, she listened to the radio and thought that she might go to the beach this weekend. It had been a long time since she'd seen the sun dancing on the waves, hearing Booth describe it to her this morning; it was almost like they would be together. Maybe she'd even dream about it herself, afterwards.

She pulled into a spot under a low hanging oak tree. The barest whisper of a breeze tried valiantly to stir the leaves, but without success, choosing instead to just graze the heavy branches. She stepped carefully into the grass, wet with early dew, she didn't want to slip; she only stopped here occasionally on her way to work, usually choosing instead to stop on her way home. As per usual, she stopped by her mom first, "Hi Mom." She said, standing respectfully to the side, "I can't stay long, I have to get to work, but I got a new dolphin yesterday, you'd love it. It's cut blue glass; I think that it would be a wonderful addition to our collection." Her voice tightened slightly just picturing the dolphins they'd collected over the years, most of them more recently by her, but still no less beautiful than what was left of her mom's collection. "I'll come see you again soon Mom," She said as she made her way a few stones over to another large headstone, "Good morning Hank."

As always, a broad smile crossed her face as she pictured Booth's grandfather, he'd been a wonderful support system for her while Booth was gone and then one day, he had left himself. She could smell his aftershave, feel the warmth of his hug and see the love in his eyes for his grandson anytime she wanted, just by closing her eyes. She lightly touched her palm to his stone and said, "I'll be back soon for you too, I have to go to work now though."

Clutching the cards tightly in her hand, she continued to the left, towards a large rose quartz headstone. Rough cut and non polished she had thought that the pale rose color was not nearly the right color of stone for him, but Angela had assured her that when the sun hit it just right, it would burn with the intensity of a thousand suns. Angela had been right, more than once, she'd had to shield her eyes from the bright light sparking off of the rough cut quartz as the sun pulled it into its embrace. She knelt carefully in front of the stone and put her hand on the polished surface, the stone was so reflective of him, rough and smooth and large and open, exactly as he was. "Good morning Booth." She whispered.

The tears that she'd successfully stopped, began to build behind her eyes again as they did every time she stopped her to be with him. "The call this morning was so surprising and so welcoming. Thank you, it was wonderful to hear from you." She put the cards down on the ground, leaning against the stone, protected from the commercial mowers by a thin strip of metal she'd had placed her for this very reason. "Parker and I got some new hockey cards yesterday; he went through them and told me that these would be the ones you would want." She read the names, her tongue deftly maneuvering through the French, Canadian and Norwegian names. "I hope he's right," She said as she finished.

"The baby is beginning to kick more and more, I wish you could feel it. It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life." As if on cue, the baby delivered a soft blow and she reached down, cupping her stomach and soothing the tiny movement with her hand. "I don't know what to do Booth and I'm scared." She admitted.

"If it's a boy, how do I teach him to be the man you were?" She wondered aloud, these thoughts had been tumbling around inside her mind for months, "If it's a girl, how do I show her the love you showed me? I'm afraid I won't be able to adequately explain you to your child and I find that disturbing. They have to know you, like I know you. The scientist in me knows that there is never a question without an answer and sometimes you have to search for years to find the answer, so I'm sure I'll find a way, women have been mothers for centuries, but I'm afraid that I'll be the wrong kind of mom, how will I know when it's time to have fun, and who will teach him to throw a football or her how to dance?"

No one answered her and although she mentally warred with herself to fight the evitable tears, she lost. Wiping her cheeks, her voice cracked when she said, "Oh Booth, I miss you and I love you. I hope you can hear me, and I wish that you get that one more day."

She stood and gently cradling her swollen belly with one hand and touching the top of his headstone with her other hand she listened to the breeze and inhaled the smells of the cemetery, the fresh dirt, recently mown grass, the magnolia blossoms, he could of gone to Arlington, but he'd wanted to be here with his family, with her. Feeling the sun begin to warm her face and dry her tears, she knew it was time to go, feeling at peace she stepped carefully away from his stone, "Goodbye Booth, I'll be back soon." She began to walk away when a sigh seemed to move through the trees, it's warmth encircling her and bringing her peace, her heart lightened and she smiled up at the sun, and continued to the car, absently soothing the baby and feeling loved.


End file.
